Aramilui
by Eyrir Mal
Summary: "Many could be called leaders if others follow, yet the followers do not make one wise," Thranduil said. Bilbo frowned, consumed by righteous anger. "The Elves seem to find no trouble following you." Thranduil rose from his seat and moved to sit beside Bilbo, his keen eyes surprisingly calm in his shining face. "Is this your honest judgment of me then?"


**A/N: **Set just before the Battle of the Five Armies and just after the Desolation of Smaug. Minor spoilers if you squint hard. Title is Sindarin for 'A Kindly King'.

**EDIT: **I apologize for any typos/grammar errors this may have previously contained. I think I got all of them, but if you happen to find anymore, feel free to let me know. Thanks!

Obligatory disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the characters or original settings contained in this work.

Aramilui

Bilbo walked silently through the Elven camp, not sneaking so much as trying to find a quiet place to sit for a while and think. For all his wandering, he ended his walk at the door of the Elven King's tent. A small fire burned tended by an armored elf who gave a polite nod in Bilbo's direction. Thranduil, the Elf King, walked from the tent and his piercing eyes fell immediately upon Bilbo. At a loss of anything else to do, Bilbo walked closer and took a seat beside the fire. Thranduil touched the guard on the shoulder and the elf rose quietly and left. Thanduil sat across the flames from Bilbo, his long legs crossing gracefully.

Bilbo sat in silence for as long a time as he could before blurting out, "I just don't understand how so many wise minds could be gathered in such close proximity to one another and not be able to find some way to just live peacefully."

Thranduil's head listed slightly to the side, his gaze studying Bilbo carefully in the firelight. "Peace has always been a hard won commodity, for as long as the peoples of Middle Earth have existed."

Bilbo grimaced at the vague comment. "I still think there must be some way for every one to get what they need without having to go to war over it. Ever since I left my hobbit-hole it seems like the only answer for any complication is to stab it through with a blade." Bilbo could not be sure, but he thought he saw Thranduil smile.

"You think I desire war?" the elf king asked.

Bilbo shrugged. "Bard certainly seems to."

"Men often desire war. It is in their nature to destroy things."

The bitterness in Thraduil's voice made Bilbo uncomfortable. Though he did not count Bard as a particularly good friend, or a particularly kind fellow, the Lake-Man was a wise and fair man and Bilbo felt compelled to defend his reputation. "I do not think Bard wants to go to war, but he is willing to fight Thorin for the wealth he feels he deserves. His reasons can be easily justified."

"Perhaps," Thranduil said. "The acts of Bard may be in defense of his people, but like all Men, his thoughts are rooted in greed. Just like the foolish dwarves you call friends."

Thranduil's criticism chaffed Bilbo's temper immensely. "Thorin may often be motivated by the thought of gold and treasure, but he is a wise leader."

The elf king laughed hollowly. "Many can be called 'leader' if others follow, yet followers do not make one wise."

Bilbo frowned, consumed by righteous anger. "The Elves seem to find no trouble following you." As soon the words left his lips, Bilbo fervently wished he could bite them right back into his mouth. He trembled, fearing the Elven king's wrath, but Thranduil only sat as he was, still and silent, his face blank.

"Is this your honest judgment of me then?" Thranduil asked slowly.

Bilbo was taken aback by the king's calm acceptance. "I- I cannot say, your Majesty. Forgive me; I spoke out in haste and anger."

"I am not angry." Thranduil rose from his seat and moved to sit beside Bilbo, his keen eyes calm in his shining face. "I wish to know. Is this truly the kind of king you think I am?"

The honesty on the Elf king's face made Bilbo look away. "I cannot say what kind of king you are, your Majesty, I hardly know you, but I have little reason to call you friend after the treatment you gave to Thorin and my companions."

"Never once did I mistreat Thorin or any of your friends, and had I known of your presence in my kingdom then, I would not have treated you unkindly either." He moved closer to Bilbo, leaning down to meet the hobbit's gaze. "I may be motivated in my actions by thoughts of a share in the vast wealth that lies inside the mountain, but I am not willing to risk the lives my people, nor my kin, in the pursuit of meaningless treasure."

He looked away for a time, a frown creasing his fair brow. "I wish the moonstones returned to my people, yes..." His words trailed off, emotion choking his voice. "I desire my people's treasure returned, but I will not see the blood of Elf, Man, or Dwarf coat the ground to fulfill this wish."

He turned to face Bilbo once again, a keen sadness burning in his eyes. "I am not a cruel creature, Bilbo Baggins. I like to think I am a good king, but even my heart is often full of selfishness."

Bilbo sat silently, a very different opinion of King Thraduil slowly forming in his mind. "I think you are good king," he said softly.


End file.
